


「泉真」野玫瑰

by Xiang (HanMu)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 泉真
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanMu/pseuds/Xiang
Summary: 芭蕾舞演员濑名泉x木雕家游木真有不少私设
Relationships: Sena Izumi & Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!), Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	「泉真」野玫瑰

0.

_Sah ein Kanab einRöslein stehn,_

男孩看见野玫瑰，

_Röslein auf der Heiden,_

荒地上的野玫瑰。

_War so jung und morgenschön,_

清早盛开真鲜美，

_lief er schnell, es nah zu sehn,_

急忙跑去近前看，

_Sah’s mit vielen Freuden,_

愈看愈觉心欢喜。

_Röslein, Röslein, Röslein rot,_

玫瑰玫瑰红玫瑰，

_Röslein auf der Heiden._

荒地上的野玫瑰。

叮当——

1.

走在铺满落叶的林间小道上，耳畔唯有枯叶被踩碎的尖锐脆冷声徐徐环绕。些许枯叶仍包裹着未能消融的雪渣，被日光反射得刺眼发亮。这座山上所有的树几乎叶子都掉光了，徒余光秃的灰褐色枝干，看起来细长枯干的，轻轻一折就能掰碎。

败落的枝叶落得满地都是，但濑名泉似乎执意想找一片不肯掉落的叶子。他找到了，于是便驻足旁观着，看着那片唯一的叶子在枝干上摇曳，根部被风吹得克喳克喳得响。

三月的哈尔施塔特严寒未消，他拢了拢自己的大衣，正欲向前走去，却见方才唯一在树上的叶子突然连着树枝一块落了下来。他的脚步顿了一下，突然意识到自己差点沉浸在某种太有自我意识的情感中，连忙偏了下头，实实地踩在了前方的干叶上，又是连续的几段咔嚓声响。

就在这时，他听到了不远处传来了一阵歌声，是典型的奥地利民谣风格。濑名泉听过这首曲子，是舒伯特为某首诗谱的钢琴曲。而如今被融进奥地利民谣中，也别有一番风味。刚刚那会在德国巡演的时候，濑名泉有学过一段时间的语言，所以听得出歌词是德语。

他侧耳倾听，发现歌声的来源处就在边上的一座不起眼的小房子里。于是他轻敲了几下门，门内的歌声戛然而止。濑名泉定了定心，直接摁下门把打开了门。

伴随着一连串门上挂着的木铃相互碰撞发出的悦耳声响，下一秒印入眼帘的是一个靠在秋千式的藤椅上轻轻晃悠的少年。

少年有着细软的亚麻色的头发，与之对视的那一瞬间濑名泉仿佛看见了盛夏的森林。

人人都说哈尔施塔特是世界上最美的小镇，如果它到了夏天，方才枯黄萎靡的树林也该是这样的模样。

于是濑名泉下意识地捋了捋自己衬衫下缘有些褶皱的衣角，然后清了清嗓子说道：

“我听到有歌声，所以就进来了”

眼前的少年似乎对他这个不速之客一点也不惊讶的样子。

那个少年只是放下了手中的书籍，然后从藤椅上站了起来。

“请进吧，我已经很久都没有听过人说日语了。”

濑名泉这才发现方才自己下意识用了自己的母语。在奥地利、在哈尔施塔特，他明明该用他那刚练了好一段时间的德语。

与少年交流了一番濑名泉方得知，对方如今也有二十来岁了，与自己一般大。虽说再称其为少年实为不妥，奈何对方的脸依旧是个十五六岁的少年模样，就像时间在他身上流逝地比他人都慢一样。那就暂且称之为少年吧。

这个少年一开始也是在日本出生的，只是后来在十一岁的时候来了一趟哈尔施塔特，从那以后便宛如被梦魇迷住了一般，再也没离开过这个地方。

“这是个会羁绊住人灵魂的地方呢。”念及过往以及儿时的那番不顾一切的憧憬和热情，少年不禁腼腆地笑了一下。

他的脸颊微微发红，还伸手扶了一下自己的蓝色镜框。

“我会为每一个造访这儿的人雕一尊小木像让对方带回去。”那个少年说罢指了指自己的工作台。濑名泉一回头，那工作台上正堆积着一些杂乱的碎木和几个已经完成了的精致小雕。饶是濑名泉这种外行人也能看出眼前这个长着娃娃脸少年的精湛雕工。

“哈尔施塔特的人都很喜欢木头呢。”望着温柔摩挲着自己作品的少年，濑名泉轻轻开口说了一句。

“是啊。”少年轻轻笑了一下。

“如你所见，我的屋子在山上一个很偏僻的角落，如果不是特地找我来委托木雕工作的话，平日来哈尔施塔特的游客根本都找不到这个地方。所以能找到这的都是有缘人。你想要什么样的小雕？”少年抬头望着濑名泉，并放下了自己手中的木雕。

“当然留下多少钱是对方决定的——你也可以什么都不留。”

下山的时候是少年送濑名泉下山的，因为濑名泉说他是闲逛进山的，所以不太记得来时的路了。

后来濑名泉委托游木真为他雕刻一座等身像，并像正式给他委托工作一样支付给了他相应的钱。当少年询问濑名泉想选定哪一个动作的时候，濑名泉垫着脚后跟立了起来，却又在突然皱眉后将脚后跟放了下来。

“芭蕾转圈时候的动作吧。”濑名泉指了指自己。“如你所见，我是职业男芭蕾舞者。”

“你从俄罗斯来的吗？”少年似乎像遇见了什么很新奇的东西一样，有些兴奋的询问。

“说到芭蕾都会想到俄罗斯吗？”濑名泉扶额。“不过很遗憾，我就——是从那里来的。”

“我很小的时候就去俄罗斯追求职业芭蕾舞者的道路了。”

黄昏的夕阳照耀在铺满落叶的林间道路上，濑名泉突然觉得这片树林也没那么萧条了。

远方传来低沉而绵延的钟声，少年说，是教堂敲钟了。

“你知道吗？这边的教堂里面是堆积着人骨的。”少年低着头往山下走着，他似乎每一步都在寻找最鲜黄的一片落叶，然后一路踩着它们下山。

“你会觉得这个钟声阴森吗？”少年突然抬头望着濑名泉。

远方的斜阳金橘中穿插着几缕殷红，在落日余晖中，无论是远方的云裳还是眼前的少年，都镶着一层金边。

濑名泉说，这里的钟声真美。

就像时间轻轻滴落。

2.

非常有趣，初逢的那天两人一直走到山脚才意识到他们都没有交换彼此的名字。

濑名泉这才知道这个时间在他身上流逝地异常缓慢的少年名叫游木真。

在这之后的好几天，濑名泉都以木雕为由每天来找游木真。每回他都是踏着清晨的鸟语敲响游木真小屋的房门，惹得上面挂的木铃叮当作响。然后游木真会揉着一双还稍许蒙着些水汽的绿眸给他开门。

之后的一天他们会闲聊——什么都聊。哪怕再犄角旮旯、没有逻辑的东西。

不过大多数时候还是濑名泉站在那静默给游木真当模特刻像、或者是濑名泉看游木真坐在那里刻其他受委托的木雕。

这其实是个不与他人交流时就很沉默、很专注的少年。但濑名泉就喜欢靠在藤椅上看他沉默地坐在那里雕像。然后一坐就是一整天，一直呆到天黑了才回去。

其实第一次相遇的时候濑名泉还问了游木真那天他唱的那首歌叫什么名字，游木真说叫《野玫瑰》，词是歌德的诗《Heidenröslein》。濑名泉觉得自己有了新的练习发音的范本。

“这首诗讲的是什么呢？”濑名泉又发问。

那时候的游木真顿了一下，说开头的部分大概是少年在荒凉的野外发现美丽的玫瑰花时心中那股喜悦的心情。

濑名泉觉得，游木真就像那一天自己在荒地里找到的野玫瑰一样。只被自己发现的美丽，没有经受过任何一丝一点外界的腐蚀，就这样保持着他最本真的模样。静默朴实却动人心魄。

但濑名泉没有将自己的所想告诉游木真。

其实每天早晨濑名泉来的时候都会带上早饭，因为他发现游木真经常木头雕着雕着就忘记吃饭晚饭，导致整个人都瘦瘦的。有时候就连最该吃饱的中午饭游木真都会用早晨没吃完的面包将就着吃下肚子，配上一点曲奇还有pocky——对了，濑名泉第一次见到游木真拿了家里整整一个房间来囤pocky的时候，眼睛都差点看直了。

“没办法嘛，”游木真叼着一根pocky，一边为自己新刻好的木雕磨光。“这里离日本太远了，我也不想太麻烦妈妈，只能让她很久才给我寄一次东西。”

“说起来，”濑名泉撑着脑袋，一手在游木真的木工工作台上轻轻点着节奏。“游君妈妈竟然答应你这么小就一个人住在这里。”

“不是哦，”游木真最后环视了一遍木雕，完美。“一开始是她带我来这边住的，只是后来回去了而已。”

大概是一开始是为了治愈离婚的创伤，因为哈尔施塔特真的是个疗养的圣地。作为世界上最美丽的小镇，任何带着尘世苦难与伤痛的人来到这里，都会被这里的一草一木、这里的空气、甚至是这里居民一句淳朴的问候所净化。

但后来母亲还是受不了长期的与外界隔离的生活，所以就回去了。但所幸她看见了热爱这里一切、愿意在这扎根的游木，所以把他留在了这里。

但不管怎么说，不好好吃饭都是不对的。总之在那之后濑名泉持续造访的一段时间，只要是一到饭点濑名泉就拉着游木真去吃饭。有时候是他自己做的，有时候两人会一块下山到镇上的咖啡厅里去吃。

坐在播放着悠扬音乐的咖啡馆中，濑名泉抱着一杯苦咖，看着游木真以一种很乖坐姿坐在那里吃饭或者发呆，突然能理解一点游木真曾说的这个“能羁绊住灵魂的地方”。

濑名泉最喜欢带的早餐是面包店一大早刚出炉的吐司搭上一杯温温的的热牛奶，以及一筐刚烤好的、尚散发着热气和浓郁奶香的曲奇。

他看着游木真总习惯把吐司和曲奇蘸着牛奶吃，不禁感慨他骨子里那份故乡的根依旧没有逝去。毕竟日本人归根究底，都还是喜欢吃fuwafuwa的东西。

“觉得牛奶吐司曲奇跟游君很搭。”有时候濑名泉撑着脑袋看着游木真吃早饭，会情不自禁地这么说着。

“是是，我听泉桑说过很多遍了。”游木真说着舔了下手指上的面包渣颗粒。

“不知道为什么，每回听你这么说都感觉你在说我小孩子气一样。”

但濑名泉什么也没有表示，只是笑盈盈地用手帕擦掉了游木真嘴边的牛奶渍和面包屑。

其实有时候，他会突然想干脆就这么丢掉手帕吧，他想直接用手指刮干净然后再自己舔掉。但那样大概会吓到游君吧。

濑名泉这么想着摇了摇头。

“泉桑有什么事吗？”游木真歪着脑袋望着沉浸在自己世界里的濑名泉。濑名泉一抬头，游木真正用舌头舔了一下嘴角的牛奶渍。

啊，想亲吻他。

好想亲吻他。

濑名泉心里只有这一个想法，但最终还是没有这么做。

游木真觉得自己被濑名泉盯着有些不自在，便想方设法转移了话题。

他对濑名泉说：“泉桑以后还是把早饭带到我家来吃吧。”

后来那一天走的时候，濑名泉在下山途中发现自己忘带东西了，折回去拿的时候听到游木真在阁楼上吹笛子，吹的曲子依旧是那首《野玫瑰》。门没有锁，濑名泉很容易就推开来了。

走到楼顶的时候，他看到游木真正依在窗边，窗台上摆着各色的郁金香。四月将至，郁金香已经稍稍蓬松了花骨朵儿。游木真站在窗边吹着空灵的笛子，夕晖透过窗户和他照射在房间红棕色的木地板上。游木真与窗户的上沿几乎一般高，下沿却很低、都快到他腰部的位置了。但持着笛子的手肘下方与窗户之间的空隙就这样被郁金香点缀了起来。

游木真没有戴眼镜，腰也没有挺得很直，却很舒适地倚在窗牖上。那些线条在濑名泉眼中有着份独特的美感。

看起来就像一幅画一样。濑名泉想如果自己是画家就好了，或者是摄影师也可以，那样他就能把这一刻永远地保留下来。

不，还是不要的好。他突然又改变了想法。

他只想全身心地去感受这一刻的游木真，感受这里有着他的一切。他不想从绘画的角度尝试去解构些什么画面，也不想从摄影师的角度四处寻找记录这一幕最好的角度。

他只想用心、最大可能程度地去感受

他很有耐心地没有打扰游木真，而是站在台阶上静静地等他吹完那首野玫瑰。

曲子很短，但游木真今天似乎心情很好，将这个曲子变着调吹了一遍又一遍。

吹完后游木真深吸了一口气，转过头时才后知后觉地发现濑名泉。

他非常过意不去地连忙跑到濑名泉面前，问他“泉桑等很久了吗？”

但濑名泉微微一笑。

“不久。”

“一点都不久。”

3.

这一回来的时候濑名泉说他想听游木真唱野玫瑰，游木真答应了。但他唱着唱着就看到濑名泉突然起身，然后竟和着游木真的歌声在客厅里跳起了芭蕾。

这是游木真第一次看到濑名泉跳舞，虽然第一次见面的时候濑名泉就告诉自己他是职业的芭蕾舞演员，但实际看到的那一刹那，游木真还是被惊呆了。

人们往往以为芭蕾舞都是被女性统治的天下，但在实际的芭蕾舞业界以及剧团人数构成上，男演员和女演员却是五五开的。

由男性芭蕾舞演员演绎的舞蹈都是充满着激情和力度的优雅，人们往往觉得跳舞的人都是四肢纤细、身躯柔软的，而芭蕾舞男演员也该像童话里王子，看起来温文尔雅，其实却有些弱不禁风。

但他们都错了。男芭蕾舞演员身上的肌肉可一块都不比运动员少，甚至在弹跳的爆发力、跳跃高度、还有滞空时间的要求上比一些普通常见的运动要求还高。

一个职业篮球运动员或许能一跃灌篮，却无法寥寥几步就从舞台的一边腾跃至另一边。

这种蕴含着力度与爆发的美丽深深触动了游木真的内心。他就这么看着，曲子也渐渐走了调。最后他甚至连词都忘了。

但濑名泉并不在意，他开始转圈了。因为芭蕾舞转圈要求留头变头，使得脸能一直面对观众的方向。濑名泉小时候进行芭蕾培训的时候，总无法做到瞬间变头。于是老师就叫他盯着一个参照物、并且让这个参照物近乎一刻都不能离开自己的视线。

于是濑名泉就一直盯着游木真，视线牢牢锁在他身上，脸上却又带着舞台表演者经长期训练后练就的堪称完美的职业微笑。

游木真被他看得心里一颤一颤的。

最后濑名泉一个五连转，只是眨眼的瞬间他就转到了游木真面前，然后双手撑在游木真的肩膀上，抬起后脚俯下上身，是经典的芭蕾舞抬后腿的动作。游木真被他撑着一点点往软椅缩。最后濑名泉几乎将整个身体都压在了游木真身上，而游木真缩在软趴趴的沙发上，几乎要和椅子融为一体。

看着濑名泉的脸愈发靠近，游木真下意识闭上了眼睛。

“游君以为我要亲你吗？”半晌没个动静却等来这句话。游木真睁开眼睛，发现濑名泉正言笑晏晏地望着他

“重点不是这个！”游木真顿时反应过来自己被耍了，气直不打一处来。

“那重点是什么？”濑名泉反问——

但他还没等游木真作答就自说自话地接了下去

“重点是，”他收回了抬起的后腿，却将膝盖紧紧贴着游木真的腿抵在了旁边的沙发上。游木真被他整个笼罩在影子的阴影里。濑名泉双眼紧紧锁着游木真的眸子，不放过一丝他脸上的小表情。“你希望我亲你吗？”

不希望！游木真下意识要反驳，但不知为何想说出口的时候又说不出来。最后他只好扭头避开濑名泉的目光说到：

“嘛真是的泉桑总跟小孩子一样喜欢玩这种把戏。”

但濑名泉毫不在意，他抓着游木真的手就开始跳起舞来。

“跳什么呢？”濑名泉从背后抱住游木真的腰带他转了一圈，然后想了一下说：

“就跳天鹅之死吧。”

游木真倒是不反感濑名泉抓着自己跳舞，但他实在没有跳舞的艺术细胞、似乎手脚的协调能力也不大行，感觉濑名泉抓着自己的手臂摆出的再优美的动作都跟提线木偶一样僵直单调。

他吸了一下鼻子，然后对濑名泉说：

“天鹅之死是女芭蕾演员的独舞吧。”

“这就是游君孤陋寡闻了哦，天鹅湖都有男版。”

“不过这一版天鹅之死是我改编的。”濑名泉说到这突然顿了一下。

“也许未来会在维也纳国家歌剧院进行全球首演呢。”

然后，似乎是一声苦笑。“就是不知道游君看不看得到了。”

游木真不太理解濑名泉什么意思，但此刻已容不得自己再多做思考，因为濑名泉正一手环着自己的腰，一手抓着自己的手腕微微弯曲的举在头顶。游木真不知道自己该不该把手掌也立起来，但濑名泉说就这么垂着便好。

他突然凑到游木真的脸颊边上，以嘴唇近乎要贴上对方耳垂的方式说着悄悄话。

“游君，把头垂下来。”

游木真没被抓着的另一只手捂着自己几欲绛红的耳朵跟着濑名泉的动作一块转了一圈。

“然后这样，”濑名泉说着抓住游木真捂着自己耳朵的那只空余的手，然后拉着那只手臂水平打开在身侧，而后小腿则勾着游木真得一只脚向后抬。

“这叫Arabespue，”濑名泉突然一下子提到了声音的音调，“游君使劲把后腿踢起来。”

游木真听后一惊，然后身体如突发主动反应一般将后腿猛地向后踢。濑名泉似乎也没意识到游木真会突然有这么大的爆发力，身形突然一偏，原本着地垫着脚尖的脚踝似乎也摇了一下。

“啊抱歉抱歉，泉桑非常抱歉！”游木真自己也被自己吓到了，反应过来的时候便连忙道歉。但他感觉身后的濑名泉只是沉默了一秒，然后迅速地带着自己向前助跑两步腾空跳了起来。

游木真敢保证，自己从来没有在空中滞留那么久。

他能感觉到因为动作幅度引发的气流平滑地从自己身后濑名泉的腿下划过，却如托起飞机一般将他连同自己在空中浮了一秒。

然后是轻巧的落地身。但游木真能感觉得出来，在濑名泉落地曲腿的那一瞬间，他的膝盖和小腿都剧烈地抖了一下。

“泉……桑？”他立即回头，看到濑名泉的脸突然白了一瞬。

这怎么也不是没关系的样子。

但濑名泉没有回答他，更没有对上他望过来的眼神。他只是脸阴阴的，然后突然拉着游木真坐到壁炉前面取暖。

他说，突然感觉房子里有点冷，想来暖暖手。

他说，这真是个特别的炉子。

游君你看，炉子上的每一块瓷砖上都画着一幅画，有玫瑰、有心、还有一艘帆船……

突然有颗亮晶晶的东西贴到了濑名泉的刘海上，游木真伸手摸了一下，是一粒冰晶，但在炉子面前瞬间化成了水滴。

“下雪了。”濑名泉望着窗外说到。

“在哈尔施塔特，三月份下雪一点都不奇怪。”游木真如是回答。

“我当然知道，你忘了我从小在哪里长大了的吗？”濑名泉恢复了平常的语气，游木真差点要怀疑刚才阴沉到低气压爆炸的濑名泉是自己看走眼了。

因为他现在正在用一种很温和的、带着鼻音的声音说道：

“但这里的雪景有些不一样。”

我也觉得不一样。游木真小声地在心里说着。

其实从客厅的这个小窗往外看的雪景年年岁岁都是相似的，但这一次有些特殊。大概因为这一次不是一个人吧。

“如果可以真想让你也去见一见莫斯科的冬天。”

濑名泉继续说道。

“游君未来有什么打算吗？有想过去其他以外的地方转转吗？”

“嗯……”游木真考虑了一下。“其实旅游的话我还是隔段时间就会去的，而且当年读书的时候也是去城里的寄宿学校读的——毕竟我不是山顶洞人啦一直住在深山里什么的。在这里待了这么多年欧洲大部分地区我应该都逛过。”

“但要说想久居的地方……”游木真悄悄撇了一下濑名泉。“还是这里吧。”

“我已经离不开哈尔施塔特了。”

“因为这是个会羁绊住人灵魂的地方，对吗？”濑名泉依旧从那客厅那唯一的窗户中，向外张望着三月最后的一场雪。

“对。”

濑名泉走的时候，游木真说我跟你一块下山吧，刚好想去镇上买点东西。

但濑名泉摆摆手拒绝了。

他说今天下雪了，等游君回去的时候整个山坡都会很滑。还是算了吧，有什么需要的东西下回他来的时候可以一块带过来。

游木真愣了一下，说其实也没什么大不了的东西。

最后临走前，濑名泉说他可能要等这场雪下完之后再来了。

“如你所见，山体太滑了。”

4.

在那之后游木真连续好几天都没有再见到濑名泉。

他习惯一个人的生活太久了，一直以来他也没有特别主动地去与别人建立过什么联系。

但这一回濑名泉或许是不一样的。

在濑名泉不在的日子，游木真确实感觉心里缺了些什么，但如果把这个洞放在那儿不管的话也不会引起太大的问题。只是有时候，当他拿起刻刀、当他一听到门口的风铃传来叮当声响便忍不住转头张望的时候，会莫名有些难受而已。

但是他知道他会习惯的。

因为作为职业舞蹈家的濑名泉终有一天会离开。

游木真每日雕刻木头的生活都在不断地重复着，但他一点也不觉得无聊。转眼间他给濑名泉雕的木像都快完成了，而也就在这一天，他终于等来了濑名泉。

通常哈尔施塔特的大雪都会下一整周，所以当游木真仅仅在五天后就见到上门造访的濑名泉的时候，内心有些惊讶却也按捺不住雀跃。

但这一次濑名泉来找游木真的时候显然脸色不太好。他来的时候外面还在下着大雪，游木真招呼濑名泉进来坐，濑名泉却闷声在门外站了许久也不进去。

半晌，在许久的平静后，濑名泉说：我明天就要走了。

游君，你想看我跳舞吗？

“诶？”原来濑名泉原本打算不告而别的吗？

但他说罢就自说自话的在雪里跳起了舞。

是那一天，濑名泉抱着游木真跳的天鹅之死。

游木真不知道该怎么形容自己现在的感觉。

这不是他第一次看天鹅之死。许久以前，自己也曾在维也纳的剧院里看过。

但当时，有灯光舞台和华服。

而现在，什么都没有。

只有漫天飞扬的大雪和他裹着厚重大衣、兴许算又不算的恋人。

但他没有哪怕一刻能像现在这么深刻地感受到，在无声冰冷的湖面上孤凄而去的天鹅，死前看到的是怎样一副场景。

绝不是人们说传颂的宁死不屈、拼命向多舛的命运抗争什么有多深厚的东西。

它一定不是希望别人都歌颂它带着伤痛那么凄烈的死有多么多么好。

它只是被迫把伤口揭开来接受众人的剖析而已。

像悲惨世界歌剧里的学生领袖听到将军战死后，把这当作多么好的一个能引起民愤煽动革命的好机会。若上天有灵，听着学生领袖那无比欢快喜悦的唱词，这个将军一定能气得从棺材里跳出来。

如果可以，它或许连这抗争病痛和死亡的机会都不想拥有。

那里只有从开头就能望到结尾、却不愿意去揭露那一层事实的……或许可以称得上是悲凉的那种情感。

下雪天路怎么不会滑呢？

不出所料的在濑名泉一个飞跃式斜转身后，整个人都顺溜地滑进了雪里。

游木真连忙慌慌张张地把他扶起来带进屋里。

在濑名泉说很有趣的那个炉子前面，游木真坐在沙发的一边，濑名泉平平地躺在剩余的全部沙发上，唯有脑袋枕在游木真的双腿上。

他一只手从沙发的边缘径直垂下，另一只手遮着自己的眼睛。游木真摸着他银灰色的卷发，感觉发丝扎扎的，就像濑名泉本身的性格一样。

但他深知，这层包裹着刺的表面外表下，那个柔软又爱操心的灵魂。

“游君，你知道的吧？我是职业芭蕾舞者”

游木真点点头。

“芭蕾舞者的职业生涯短到可怕，我在三岁半的时候就开始学芭蕾了。十岁的时候我第一次因为跳舞被班里其他的男孩子霸凌，不过基本上每一个学跳舞的男孩小时候都一定程度上地遭遇过校园暴力……总之，那时候我除了每天都在想怎么才能将欺负我的人狠狠地打回去但自己又不受伤，另一个想的，就是该不该把芭蕾当作未来的职业来追求。”

“很多人终其一生都想不明白自己想要什么，但我很幸运。我在十一岁就决定好以后走芭蕾的职业道路，所以也就是那一年我从日本去了俄罗斯最好的芭蕾舞学院学习。说起来十一岁的游君也是决定好扎根在哈尔施塔特，我们都很早就想明白了自己未来的道路呢。”

“自从进了专业的芭蕾舞院校，我的日子从那以后都飞速地转了起来，再也没停下来过。十三岁时候的我满脑子里想的都是怎么在学校演出的芭蕾舞剧试镜中击败对手、夺得主演的位置，十四岁的时候我除了上课训练还会跑去一些正式的剧团去打杂，去看那些主演还有独舞领舞都是怎么跳的。十六岁的时候我终于如愿跟着剧团正式上台演出、但不得已每天都想着怎么跟上剧团里别的前辈好不被踢出去。十七岁的时候我第一次拿到了首席，周围人各种丑恶的嘴脸都暴露了出来。满载嫉妒却又浮夸至极的称赞，但这些话语却没一句真心的，只要我首席的位置一丢，立即便换一副模样。所以在这之后的每一天我都在想怎么巩固住自己的位置，不让任何人趁虚而入。”

濑名泉似乎是说得有些累了，停顿了一下清了清嗓子。

“十八岁的时候我待的芭蕾舞团的一个赞助商想潜规则我，被我一脚踹进医院，但因为这件事我差一点就被赶出俄罗斯芭蕾舞舞蹈界了，在我蒸蒸日上、事业刚起步的成年十八岁。所幸十九岁的时候我硬是凭借年轻和别人无可代替的舞技，所以顺利进了新的剧团、也是我从小以来就一直视为目标的马林斯基剧院基洛夫芭蕾舞团成为了独舞。在二十岁的时候，我终于成为了地位不可撼动的常驻首席，虽然还没有在业界打下多响的名号，但我却充满信心。我想要继续跳下去，因为总有一些著名的芭蕾舞演员甚至到了四十岁依旧还能上台演出。我知道长期的训练让几乎所有的职业芭蕾舞演员都出现了不同程度的身体畸形，但我觉得我还很年轻，所以多练习一点多没什么。出现伤病也是正常。”

濑名泉的声音突然便低了下去。

“因为芭蕾就是需要在很年轻的时候就严肃拼命去追求的职业。”

游木真不知道该怎样形容自己的心情。

其实在很早以前他就隐约猜到过些东西。比如为什么职业的舞蹈家会这么久地呆在哈尔施塔特这个小地方。比如……那天煞白后又阴沉的脸。

“但是，今年新年的时候，我才过完二十一岁生日没两个月，因为膝盖还有脚踝的长期肿痛，我去医院检查了一下。结果却被告知前几年练习过度，导致现在脚踝已经是习惯性崴脚了，而膝盖也有长期的软组织磨损问题。”

“还有一些大大小小的骨裂问题。”

“游君，”濑名泉忽然放下了自己原本遮在脸上的那只手，眼神中充满着一种游木真无法直视的酸楚。

“在我的二十一岁，在我的职业生涯才起步没几年、也才刚刚到达顶峰的时候，却被告知职业生涯不久以后就要被迫结束了，如果硬是跳下去那么下半辈子都可能要坐轮椅……”

“如果是游君，会离开舞台吗？”

游木真知道，芭蕾舞演员的职业生涯一般最多也就到三十岁，之后不少人都去做了老师。在离开聚光灯的照射后泯然众人。往日的鲜花和掌声都如昨日的黄粱一梦，虚如幻影。

濑名泉也可以这样。

但他不会这么选择的。

即便是个对芭蕾一知半解的局外人，游木真也是听说过马林斯基剧院基洛夫芭蕾舞团的名号的。作为世界上最著名最顶尖的芭蕾舞剧团里的独舞和首席，一定有着最不能磨灭和退让的骄傲。

伤痛几乎是所有芭蕾舞演员职业生涯中逃不过的梦魇，但几乎所有的人都会继续选择跳下去，抱着废掉下半辈子的觉悟，用青春、肉体、和生命去浇灌极致的美丽。

如饮鸠止渴，甘之如饴。

如果是以往的濑名泉，一定会抱着牺牲一切的觉悟继续跳下去。

因为曾经付出的汗水和痛苦太多了，没有人甘愿放弃。

但如今他竟然犹豫了，就是因为在多重压力下有些不堪重负后来到哈尔施塔特散心，然后好巧不巧遇到了正在唱《野玫瑰》的自己。

也许自己对濑名泉的影响力远比自己想象得要大。游木真不知道自己该开心还是伤心。

“游君。”濑名泉抓着游木真的袖子撑起身子，双手捧着游木真的脸，几乎是将自己全部的身体靠在游木真身上。“我最喜欢的游君，我是要继续往前走的对吧。”

“哪怕冒着下半辈子残疾的危险也要继续跳下去、直到最后一刻，这是我的骄傲。”

“要将一切企图阻碍我的东西都狠狠地甩在身后。”

游木真静静地听着。

“我明明已经这么决定了，可为什么这副身体永远都是一幅拖拖拉拉跟不上的样子——”

游木真感觉身上人的胸口在剧烈地起伏，呼吸已经是一顿紊乱不堪了。

但他什么都没有说，只是一只手捂住了濑名泉的眼睛，一只手伸到濑名泉的身后抱住了他，手掌覆在他的后脑勺上。

他能感觉濑名泉将头还有全身的重力都压在了自己的肩膀上，虽然很沉，但他支撑得起他。

然后游木真摸了摸濑名泉的脑袋。

“很多人哪怕在成年几十年以后，内心依旧巨婴，思想也依旧幼稚得和小孩子一样。年龄一直都不是用来衡量心智的标准。但是泉桑很厉害哦，一直都走在最前面，在很小的时候就以最高的目标来要求自己，是我见过所有人里最成熟的人。”

“一直以来你都非常努力，泉桑。你真的很了不起，很棒……”

“但是，”游木真顿了一下，然后凑到了濑名泉的耳边，像是以前他趴倒自己身边说悄悄话一样，也对他小声说道：

“无论外表再怎么样，每个人心中都还是有一个小孩子的。而现在，”

游木真用手指轻轻戳了下濑名泉心窝的位置。

“我看到泉桑心中的小孩子在哭。”

“但是，小孩子都是要哄的哦！”游木真突然一改之前的语气，然后对着濑名泉露出他最灿烂的笑容。

“要时不时地就抱抱他、夸夸他，摸着他的头跟他说’你很了不起’。”

游木真感觉濑名泉突然收紧了手臂，就像溺水的人努力抓住河面上唯一的一块浮木一样。他脖子被抱得有点勒，但也更有“濑名泉正在依赖着他”的实感。

于是他轻轻唤了一句：

“泉桑。”

“嗯。”

“给予那个孩子爱吧。”

“谢谢。”

沉默许久的濑名泉终于说话了。他慢慢地、慢慢地说着，每一个字都咬合得很清楚。

“游君，你知道吗？我在很小的时候就没有体验过无忧无虑、嬉戏玩耍的童年。”

“我一直以来所想的、周围环境所期望的，都是让我尽早成为一个成熟的大人。”

“游君是第一个想让我变成小孩子的人呢。”

游木真欣然一笑，说那真是太好了。

“但是说不定游君已经成功了哦？”

“？”游木真表示不解。

“想照顾你，”濑名泉蹭了蹭游木真的脖子。“却也想跟你撒娇。”

“想用一切世界上最美好的语言赞美你，”他抬起脑袋抵上了游木真的，与之额头相抵、鼻尖相贴。“却也想听你夸赞我。”

“那泉桑好乖好乖。”

游木真听罢笑眯眯地像哄小孩子一样摸了摸濑名泉的头。

濑名泉好想突然想到了什么，一下子变得很兴奋：

“如果游君用像天使一样的笑容和甜甜的声音叫我哥哥的话，哥哥我会更开心哦。”

“这个没门。”

“——游君真冷淡。”

濑名泉这么说着还是收紧了抱着游木真的手臂。虽然将下巴搭在游木真的肩膀上一张一合地说话会很累，但他还是一字一句清晰地说道：

“一想到回到莫斯科就再也见不到游君了真的很寂寞。”

游木真停顿了几秒，说：“泉桑想找我的话可以随时来哈尔施塔特，我一直都待在这里。”

“但是我想把游君时时刻刻都带在身边呢，一刻也不分开。”濑名泉偏着头枕在游木真的肩膀上，温热的气息时不时拂过游木真敏感的侧颈。

“游君，”他说，“离开——”

“泉桑，”游木真突然出声打断了濑名泉。

“我有一些话想跟你讲。”

5.

“我也许没有和泉桑说过，其实我第一次看见你跳芭蕾的时候就觉得你自由又优雅。”

不，不是的。芭蕾虽美，但游木真一直觉得芭蕾里的不少动作都是极为反人类的。被束缚在极致的美和优雅外表之下的，是一个个痛苦而煎熬、却又早已习惯了伤痛的灵魂。

“所以果然，我觉得最适合泉桑的还是舞台，而不是我朴素的小寒舍和堆满杂物的客厅。”

这句话是真心的。

“所以我希望泉桑能一直跟着自己的心走下去，无论做什么都不后悔。但是等到一切结束后——”

其实他还是有些小私心的。他没能伴随濑名泉光鲜亮丽外表下伤痕累累的童年和青少年。

“也不失机会去开启属于濑名泉的、新的人生。”

但如果将来有一天濑名泉不再跳舞的话，如果未来有机会他可以开启人生下一个阶段的时候，他果然还是想参与进濑名泉的生命里。

只是在目前两人的人生阶段里，他们的人生路径和计划是不相重合的。

也许可以相守，但果然还是很难。

小时候游木真第一次听到《野玫瑰》是他刚到奥地利的时候。那时候他还不会德语，所以自然听不懂歌词。当时听着那悠扬轻快的民谣旋律，他以为这首歌是歌颂野玫瑰的美丽芬芳的。

但当他学会了德语、长大以后再次听这首歌时候，却突然就明白了。

“雕刻木头已经成为我的生活方式好多年了，它也不是用来卖或者赚钱的。所以我想我大概是不适合大都市生活的。”

荒野上的野玫瑰静悄悄地绽放着，那不为他人所注意、肆意绽放的青春和美丽，只被男孩注意到了。

也许濑名泉觉得是他找到了自己的野玫瑰。但于游木真而言，却是自己不经意间找到了濑名泉。

“我在这里的生活足够我自给自足。大都市的生活或许听着很有吸引力，但这里也很好。于我而言足够了。我不会离开这里。”

“但泉桑不一样吧。泉桑不是属于这里的人。”

“游君，到底是什么把你束缚在了这里……不，或许我该问，会有任何能把你从这里带走的方法吗？”

濑名泉一手撑在沙发上向游木真靠近了几步。他的眼神过于灼热真诚，有一瞬间，游木真似乎自己都动摇了一下。

“不，”游木真突然低下头避开了濑名泉直白的视线。

“我想不会有。”

“无论怎么样都不行吗？”

濑名泉总是在很努力地去追求一切。

游木真没有回答濑名泉的问题，他只是说：

“我喜欢做着自己喜欢的事、追求着自己的梦想、在舞台上接受他应得的所有人瞩目和赞赏的泉桑。”

濑名泉明白的，也许他在初逢的那一天听到游木真说“羁绊住灵魂”的时候就该明白，

他永远无法从哈尔施塔特这里带走游木真。

就像后来他去查《野玫瑰》的原诗后长久的沉默一样。

如果想拥有那只野玫瑰，就必须将其根茎折断。

但那样，野玫瑰也只会狠狠地扎痛男孩的手，让他永远忘不了自己，然后彻底消逝。

可明明这样…怎么都得不到野玫瑰的全部。

明明一开始只是想要静静地保存野玫瑰的美丽而已。

濑名泉深爱着游木真以及这短短一个月内与他相处、被他救赎的回忆。但果然，仅凭这短短的一个月，是不足以、也不应当去颠覆对方长期以来的人生的。

如果只是因为一己之欲就将对方带进一个全新而陌生的世界，他自己无疑会是幸福的。但他无法确保对方也会习惯适应。

曾几何时他也因痴恋的爱而有过疯狂的妄想，但果然，他最终还是无法亲手折断自己的野玫瑰。

所以他最后只是握着游木真的手，想亲他的手背却落不下吻。于是他说：“Ja, meine Rose.”

临走前，游木真问濑名泉，飞蛾扑火的瞬间幸福吗。

濑名泉说，他不知道飞蛾是幸福还是不幸福。但是，

“飞蛾的恋人，一定不会幸福。”

男孩永远无法将野玫瑰占为己有。

但濑名泉想，倘若男孩当时没有折下玫瑰，他依旧能在每年的花季再次见到自己心心念念的那抹荒野绛红。也许有一天，野玫瑰会让男孩挖出它的根茎和脚下的泥土，然后赠与他最浪漫的芬芳。

当一切历经沉淀过后，时间会给出最终的答案。

他们终将在彼此人生的下一个阶段中再次相遇。

因为哈尔施塔特是个会羁绊住灵魂的地方，只要是涉足过那里的人，无论天涯海角，都终有一天会再次回到它的怀抱。

6.

自从那次告别之后，游木真就再也没见到过濑名泉。

有时候夜深人静、游木真躺在床上睡不着的时候，他会提着一盏老式的油灯走下楼到客厅里坐着，然后展开濑名泉留给他的那封信，一遍又一遍地默读着，脑中如刻磁盘般不断地温习着濑名泉的说话习惯和语音语调，想象倘若是他读这封信会是怎样的声音。

木雕上的光斑摇曳闪烁，游木真想起在这里，他曾一笔一画地雕刻下濑名泉的每一缕发丝、衬衫上的每一缕皱褶，他们还曾在这儿一块起舞，一起观赏过那个三月、也是那年冬天最后的一场雪。

有人说，年轻时不能遇见太惊艳的人。

游木真想，那个人是对的。

年轻时倘若遇见了太惊艳的人，从今往后的人生就会宛如立于断崖的山巅之上，是接着冒着坠崖的风险步入云霄企图去追寻天际的流星还是就此放弃所有，向前迈一步直接坠落崖底？

在他过于年幼的童年，哈尔施塔特的美扎住了他的根。

在他方才开始的青年，濑名泉如樱飘散牵走了他的魂。

闭上眼，游木真想的都是那段时间与濑名泉有关的回忆。

他想，或许他没有多么热烈地爱过濑名泉，但他心里已经决定要一辈子无论天涯海角都为濑名泉等待下去。

在他最美好的年华里，他遇见了濑名泉。他爱他、他也爱他。但那时候的他们彼此救赎却无法与对方相守。

也许他们对彼此的吸引力只是源于两人所处的世界截然不同，因而为对方世界的新奇和神秘感到好奇而已。

但那又怎么样呢？游木真接受过濑名泉最真诚的袒露和最纯粹的爱意、他也为濑名泉付出了他的。这就足够了。

也许，明天濑名泉就会掀起门帘、推开挂满风铃的木门，也许这一天要等很久很久，又或许——这一天永远不会到来。

但他不会再为此感到伤心。因为凭借着那封信、那份往日的回忆和爱意，就足以支撑他走完自己下半辈子一个人的人生。

他的世界很小，爱情于他的人生而言曾与濑名泉共享的那一份就已经足够了。

在这车马很慢书信很远的哈尔施塔特，他的时间悠远而绵长。

他还很年轻，却感觉能爱对方一辈子

其实濑名泉离别的时候并没有带走他请游木真雕刻的那座等比例大小全身像，用游木真的话来说就是狡猾地不让自己忘掉他。

游木真常常会想起那一次濑名泉和着他的歌声跳舞，在连转几个圈后轻盈地来到自己身边并企图亲吻他，这让游木真每每看到这座木雕时都会不由自主地想到那个原本该落在自己唇上的、未完成的吻。

还有那封濑名泉留在木雕旁的、盖着火漆印章的信——

游木真想着那封信，不禁脸又红了起来。

“这样还让人怎么忘掉他啊。”

游木真有些不满地嘟囔着，眼中却满是笑意。

后来的某一天，当地的信使将一份报纸送到了游木真的家里。报纸上说一位男芭蕾舞演员于维也纳皇家歌剧院上演了一场举世轰动的男版天鹅之死，该舞者也是史上在维也纳国家歌剧院里独舞表演者中无论男女、最年轻的一位演员。

这场全新版本天鹅之死的首演、也是该剧表演者最后的一场演出。但这段舞蹈影像足矣记入芭蕾史册，成为被无数后来的芭蕾男舞者翻跳的著作。

游木真靠在藤椅上慢悠悠地摇晃着，口中轻轻哼唱那个满载着记忆的熟悉歌谣——

_Röslein, Röslein, Röslein rot,_

玫瑰玫瑰红玫瑰，

_Röslein auf der Heiden._

荒地上的玫瑰。

叮当——

“我听到有歌声，所以就进来了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：濑名泉留给游木真的信
> 
> ...Я бы хотела жить с Вами  
> ……我想和你一起生活  
> В маленьком городе,  
> 在某个小镇,  
> Где вечные сумерки  
> 共享无尽的黄昏  
> И вечные колокола.  
> 和绵绵不绝的钟声。  
> И в маленькой деревенской гостинице -  
> 在这个小镇的旅店里——  
> Тонкий звон  
> 古老时钟敲出的  
> Старинных часов - как капельки времени.  
> 微弱响声，像时间轻轻滴落。
> 
> И иногда, по вечерам, из какой - нибудь мансарды  
> 有时候， 在黄昏， 自顶楼某个房间传来  
> Флейта,  
> 笛声，  
> И сам флейтист в окне.  
> 吹笛者倚著窗牖。  
> И большие тюльпаны на окнах.  
> 而窗口大朵郁金香。  
> И может быть, Вы бы даже меня не любили...  
> 此刻你若不爱我 我也不会在意......
> 
> Посреди комнаты - огромная изразцовая печка,  
> 在房间中央 一个磁砖砌成的炉子，  
> На каждом изразце - картинка:  
> 每一块磁砖上画著一幅画:  
> Роза - сердце - корабль. -  
> 一朵玫瑰,一颗心 ,一艘帆船。  
> А в единственном окне -  
> 而自我们唯一的窗户张望——  
> Снег, снег, снег.  
> 雪, 雪, 雪。
> 
> Вы бы лежали - каким я Вас люблю: ленивый,  
> 你会躺成我喜欢的姿势：慵懒，  
> Равнодушный, беспечный.  
> 淡然， 冷漠。  
> Изредка резкий треск Спички.  
> 两回点燃火柴的刺耳声。  
> Папироса горит и гаснет,  
> 你香烟的火苗由旺转弱，  
> И долго - долго дрожит на ее краю  
> 烟的末梢颤抖著， 颤抖著，  
> Серым коротким столбиком - пепел.  
> 短小灰白的烟蒂——连灰烬，  
> Вам даже лень его стряхивать -  
> 你都懒得弹落——  
> И вся папироса летит в огонь.  
> 香烟遂飞舞进火中。
> 
> 注：  
> 信的内容来自俄罗斯诗人玛琳娜·伊万诺夫娜·茨维塔耶娃的诗《我想和你一起生活》，将俄语翻成中文的时候有根据中文语法习惯调整过语序。这首诗同歌德的《野玫瑰》、以及舒伯特为此诗谱的曲，都贯穿全文，也是我这篇文的灵感来源  
> 如果读完全文再读这首诗，或者读完这首诗后再去回顾一下前文，就会发现一些细节上的对应，除了最后一节。也许有人会发现这篇文通篇，两人都没有亲过哪怕一次，更不要提事后烟了。因为当情感在未来不明的情况下萌发的时候，两个人都选择去收敛了一些自己的情感。但收敛不代表就没有妄想。所以这也是后来游木真每每看到这封信末尾都会脸红的原因  
> 最后，也许不够明显，但在初逢的那一天，濑名泉跟游木真说起教堂的钟声就像时间滴落一样，也就是从那一天开始，“我想和你一起生活”


End file.
